Police Roles
In the Special Analytics Investigation Bureau, there are six roles that each police officer or any higher rank should follow and perform. These roles can be remembered through the spelling of the word 'police'. Protection One of the important aspects of making one's self part of the police force comes from the skill of putting thought first, so attendees and upperclassmen should always be righteous and trusted. Even when officers have good skills than others, they must have confidence and the natural heart of kindness in order to save and protect those in danger. Looking for dangerous areas will only accomplish a part. To perform this first role, solving a problem from a group of people or an individual also applies to protecting. When natural disaster attacks, the possibility of people rescued decreases, yet those near the site or those who manages to approach the site still serves to protect people. Most officers tend to look to protecting people, but protecting self, land, buildings, city, or even the country accumulates a better meaning. Organization This role has nothing to do with creating an organization, but literally being organized and ready to go. All officers start off with waking up and going to bed early. However, for higher ranks such as detectives, most cases take up twenty-four hours, so they have reduced sleep time and more solving time throughout the night to be cleaned up. For police trainees and supervisors, their job of organization involves cleaning up the mess they see out in the streets or solving the situation and clearing crowds of people for a certain scene. A higher step of the organizational process exists in gurus, detectives, and upperclassmen. Sometimes the expectations of a police officer relies on the ability to read the clues or solutions into organized order perfectly. As for commanders and madams, their performance depends on how they teach the students and also how they order them to solve cases. Lives Before deciding to attend the police force, everyone should have at least considered the significance of the lives of people. The primary mission for the police force would always be putting the lives of people as top priority. Sometimes accomplishing this role resembles to that of bets since officers have to always be ready to sacrifice for the safety of others. Protecting lives may look easier, but when a case involves murder or accusation, the thought of lives widens. The problem of lives starts to surface a situation on difficult cases, so officers now would have to be more careful of their own doing since it will be their actions that change lives. This role tends to let officers think of a better solution or handle the problem themselves or they will not even be able to look out for their own lives. Information The police force will stick to being a police force, an area suitable for collecting information and working for the government. Information makes most officers worried and troubled. Since information, from the very beginning, comes from the hands, the brain, the heart, the place, the case, and or the whole particular area, any type of knowledge should be recorded and understood even if it may not impact them. Information often becomes important to use, especially to gurus or detectives who collect evidence in order to solve a crime. But sometimes information should not only be found externally but rather internally so that officers are able to come up with ideas to do many things. Memory will also apply to information as it is likely to benefit those who use it wisely of every thought that they can make. Cooperation This role not only wants the officers to cooperate together, it also wants the officers to cooperate with enemies or any person to make great results. This involves good use of thought in order to convince people to fight on the same side. This role can also be regarded as 'communication', especially when being skilled at talking and grouping things together. Education In the end, attending the police force serves as a type of education, so students and officers are expected to follow and demonstrate all previous roles and respect the police force. Listening and performing each own's duty will make them be recognized, receive rewards, reach higher ranks, and or graduate from the police force. This role is sometimes regarded as a test to show the officers' dignity towards the career they have chosen and their position for the entire police force community. Category:Terminology